RWBY: behind these silver eyes
by JEM0013
Summary: Wonder what's happening now that Vale has fallen? Follow Ruby and her team as they set out to save the world!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The end of the beginning

Silver eyes tracked the shadowed figure as they slunk down a darkened alley. They watched as the figure pulled the dreaded grim mask out of his bag and place it over his face.

That was all the confirmation they needed.

Silver looked up into blue as the two crouched figures slowly stood and prepared to leap down on the unsuspecting dog faunus. A moment later the shadowed boy with the grim mask stood surrounded by four figures. While the dog boy wheedled around frantically, the ginger of the group knocked upside his head with her giant hammer.

"Jeez Nora, you didn't have to hit him so hard." Sad blue eyes latched onto her manic green. Jaune turned to the shortest of their group. "Are you sure that was necessary?"

Ruby was looking away towards the horizon and the pinkening sky before cutting her silver eyes back to the group. "We wanted as little fuss as possible and couldn't risk him hiding what we're looking for." Her eyes sparked angrily, "Besides, he can report back truthfully now. He was attacked and when he came to, the scroll was gone."

Ruby and Ren crouched down and started rummaging through the boy's pockets.

"Assuming he still has the scroll." Rens quiet voice caused Ruby to mentally stumble.

Nora bounced up behind Ruby. "We know he still has it! Ruby and I watched him use it this morning and followed him aaaaall day~"

Her sing-song explanation didn't ease Ruby's doubt. Ever since she'd woken up, home, with her team scattered, she'd been swinging between doubt and confidence about dragging her friends across the continent to Haven. She knew that if her Uncle Qrow didn't believe in her he never would've dropped the hint about Haven. But thoughts of Pyrrha and Yang kept pushing guilt and doubt into her heart. If she had been faster she could've save Pyrrha. If she'd been smarter she could've figured out what had happened with Yang's battle before her sister had gone into self confinement at Beacon. And now she was partially leading Jaune's team.

Both of their confidences had taken a hit. But Jaune was still grieving over the love of his life, so she stepped into the role of leader again.

Fighting her own self esteem was wearing her down though.

"Ah!"

At Ren's quiet exclamation Ruby focused back in on the present.

"You found it!"

"Shh! Quiet Nora!" Ren turned it on, and when the silhouette of a chess piece came on the screen, they knew they'd found what they were looking for.

"If that information dealer is right, then this is how the White Fang infiltrated Beacon." Ruby glanced at Ren. His lilac eyes held hers as he nodded stiffly. Ruby held her hand out for the scroll. "How close are we to finishing the trans-communicator?"

"Hnn" Ren stood slowly before facing the same sunrise Ruby had earlier. "We can probably get it to run now."

"But?"

Ren looked at the short girl. Her silver eyes burning. "But, when we discussed the radio before, we all agreed it would need a way to bounce our signal so no one could track us. What we're doing isn't exactly legal."

"I remember." Ruby looked at her group. "But we can't risk the White Fang doing a repeat performance. There are other schools and towns that's housing refugees from Vale. We need to get the information to General Ironwood as soon as we can."

Ruby closed her eyes as she rubbed her hand over her face. She was tired of being on the run but they needed to find what they could before getting into Haven. It didn't do them any good to go in blind but they couldn't take much more time.

Ruby sighed, "We'll have to take the chance."

Ren nodded and moved off to the end of the alley with Nora following behind, her hammer swung lazily over her shoulder as she hummed. Jaune turned to stand fully in front of Ruby. His sad, blue eyes stared long and hard into her silver.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby sighed again. "We can't risk taking too much more time." She rolled her head before looking at Jaune again. She lowered her head to rest on his arm. "But we can't risk our safety either."

Jaune ran his hand over her back in a comforting gesture. He often forgot she was several years younger. "It's the best choice we've got." Ruby lifted her head. "And we can all take care of ourselves."

Ruby shook her head. "We take care of each other. That's what makes a team."

Jaune's eyes darkened in sadness but he smiled and nodded.

Together they made their way to the end of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Contact

His long strides carried him down the long paneled hallway. The clump of his boots against the tile floor echoed quietly in the relative silence. His sharp, steel gray eyes were focused and angry and he stomped towards the communication room.

He'd been summoned from a war meeting by Special Operative Schnee. He'd never been so furious. Whatever trivial matter she demanded he come to see couldn't be as important as setting up a front line of defense and sending out infiltration units to find the Maiden Killer.

They'd already lost the power of the fall maiden and the security of Vale. They couldn't run the risk of something like that happening again.

He increased his stride as his irritation rose. Anger renewed in a pyre and he clenched his jaw. Eyes glinted angrily as he fumed silently as the inconvenience of having to go to the communications bridge.

As he strode onto the bridge, Specialist Schnee strode over to him quickly. Her blue eyes flashed in nervousness as she looked her over her shoulder at the screen before making eye contact and straightening to attention.

"General Ironwood, Sir." Winter turned towards the screen. "There's an incoming transmission that is coded directly for your verification number. We have been unable to determine the location or subject." She looked guiltily towards some of the men manning the computer screen.

Ironwood nodded stiffly at her before striding to the circle of tiles on the floor. "Voice Verification: Ironwood, General James."

" _VERIFIED_."

Ironwood stood at parade rest, "Code 3-3-7-2-Alpha-1-9"

" _VERIFIED_."

The screen flashed before pulling up a video transmission.

What came up on the screen was not what Ironwood was expecting. He'd been expecting some fanatic, grizzled and filthy, claiming they'd had information about the end of the world. Or some criminal demanding ransom for some fake hostage situation. But what came on screen, instead, was a child. A young girl with silver eyes. Her dark hair was tipped in red. There were dark circles under her glinting eyes and smudges of dirt across her right cheek.

He watched as her mouth firmed into a grim line as she nodded. "General, good to see you well."

He felt his eye twitch in curiosity. "May I ask who's calling me out of defense meetings."

Ironwood watched as her eyes flashed above the screen before she took a deep breath. "Unfortunately not. I'm afraid we can't disclose our identities at this time." He heard murmuring in the background as she nodded, again, to someone who was off screen. "However, we do have a good reason for disturbing you."

"How dare you!" Specialist Schnee stepped forward, her blue eyes flared angrily. "The General is entirely to busy to be disturbed by street urchin such as yourself. 'Good reason' or not!"

"Specialist Schnee!" Ironwood snapped, "Stand down."

"But Sir-"

"Stand down."

Winter's already pale complexion, paled further. She stood at stiff attention just behind and to Ironwoods left.

The young girl on screen didn't speak for a long moment as she stared at Winter. Her eyes took on a hazy look, as if she was about to cry, until she blinked rapidly and looked back to the General.

"Ahem." The silver eyes glinted and a small smile trembled on the girls lips. "As I was about to say, my friends and I have been tracking the White Fang. We've been looking for certain key members, and, in our search we've come across some disturbing information."

Ironwood felt his interest peak. What exactly could this child and her friends find that would lead them to him. He glanced over at the technicians. They scrambled about at the consol, trying to dig through the bouncing frequency, to find the location of the transmission. "And what might cause you to assume the need to call me?"

"Because it's your codes."

The simple sentence made him stiffen. "Excuse me?"

The girl nodded before bringing a scroll up to be viewed. "All of your security and access codes. All of the spec's of your...mechanics. The spec's on Penny. The-"

"Where in Grim's Hell did you get access to this?"

"As I've told you," Silver eyes sharpened in irritation. "We confiscated it off a member of the White Fang." She tilted her head and a strand of red tipped hair slid across her cheek. "We can assume that the White Fang somehow managed to infiltrate Beacon by using your security codes." The young girl looked down at the scroll, "It's still active. We wanted to warn you that you need to be on guard and possibly change your codes. It wouldn't do to have a repeat of the invasion of Beacon in Atlas."

"Are you threatening?"

At Winter's quiet question, the girl brought her bright silver eyes to land on her. "No. I'm concerned that Atlas, who is housing many refugees from Vale, as well as a very good friend of mine, may be in danger from the White Fang if they have all of the General's access codes. Atlas has basically given them an open door to just waltz in."

Another murmur. The girl nodded. "Now, as we don't have much time, I'm informing you that we will be sending the scroll to Atlas under the name of Weiss Schnee." Winter gasped quietly in shock as the girl with the silver eyes continued. "Where you should be able to keep it active and accessible and learn what the White Fang are planning. However, it'd probably be best to change your codes and access information on a new scroll of your own."

Ironwoods mind raced, wanting to keep the line open for his men to find her location, he offered the one thing he would never do in any other circumstance. "And what do you want in return?"

The open ended offer paused the hand of the young girl as she had reached up to stop the transmission. "Are you offering a trade?"

Ironwood gritted his teeth. He would normally have an idea of what the opposite party wanted and could barter it down to the bare minimum to keep them in the transmission. But the girl hadn't tipped her hand.

"Hmm." The girls eyes drifted off to the side and he heard more murmuring. "Well…" She sighed and focused those silver eyes back on him, now filled with hope. "If you find the scroll to be sufficient of a trade, I'd like you to go to Patch and give Taiyang's daughter Yang Xio Long a chance at a mechanical arm." Her eyes drifted to his own arm, "She lost it in the Beacon invasion, and her weapon requires two arms."

Ironwood's interest sharpened. She knew Taiyang. With that, even if the tech's couldn't find her, when they grabbed Taiyang's daughter, they would grab him as well and question him on the mystery girl.

" _If_ the scroll is indeed what you claim, I have no problem with the trade and will immediately send for her." He felt a smile twist his lips.

The girl nodded and reached up. "Tell Weiss to expect a delivery from a dolt."

And with that the transmission ended. Ironwood glanced at his tech's to a stunning sight. They all had their heads down either on the console or in their hands. "We didn't get her?"

His head tech, a tall, rail thin man with round wire rim glasses stood at attention. "We're sorry sir. Her frequency bounce every time we were close to finding her. And with the Vale communications tower destroyed we couldn't bounce our frequency to head her off."

Ironwood nodded stiffly as he turned and strode towards the exit. "Specialist Schnee!" Her heels clipped after him, "Get in touch with your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Package

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes.

Her sister had contacted her just three days ago and now sat, not one, but two small packages with her name on them.

She stepped cautiously to the table where the boxes sat. Her sister had told her to contact her immediately but she'd only said for one package. How did she know which one was which.

Weiss reached down and peeled the white envelope from the first, bigger, box. When she turned it her heart thudded in her chest. In bright red crayon, scrawled in the chicken scratch she associated with her partner, was her name.

 _Ruby_

Weiss's hands shook as she ripped open the envelope and read the familiar handwriting.

 _Weiss,_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you before this but we need to be constantly moving._

 _Things aren't like they use to be. We're so scattered and hurt and I can't see how to bring the team back together, so I'm working with Jaune's team for now._

 _I know you didn't want to go back to Atlas. You kept avoiding your father's calls so I can only imagine how you must feel to be back._

 _But, I need you to stay safe._

 _You're my partner and with the rest of the team scattered and hurt, I don't think I could handle hearing you'd been hurt._

 _I'm hoping you can keep this safe. It's a piece of Yang's heart. I need you to keep it safe until you see her. If Ironwood keeps his side of the deal, you'll be seeing Yang soon._

 _You'll know when to give it to her. But, for now, keep it safe for me, for us._

 _Love,_

 _Dolt_

Weiss laughed as a tear trickled down her cheek. Her partner was indeed a dolt, but she was a selfless dolt. She carefully folded the letter and slipped it between her scroll and it's case. She'd keep it hidden.

Slowly Weiss reached down and opened the bigger box. A gasp released itself as she saw Yang's Ember Celica. She ran her fingers lightly over the scarred yellow paint. A pang settled in her heart as she thought about the injury Yang suffered during the invasion.

Yes, she'd keep this little piece of Yang's heart until she was healed enough to wield it again. Carefully, she folded the flaps of the box back over. She'd take the box to her room and place it in her bag.

But first. Weiss turned her attention back to the second box. It was much smaller. And there was yet another envelope attached to it. Again, since it was in her name, she peeled the white paper from the box. And, again, since it was Ruby's handwriting, she opened the letter.

This time, she knew, the short note, though labeled with her name, was not for her. It was for her sister and General Ironwood.

 _Weiss,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I need you to help aid in Atlas's safety and safely deliver this package to General Ironwood._

 _It is of the utmost importance that no one, outside of you and the general, are aware of this package._

 _Many thanks,_

 _A Friend_

Weiss felt her nose scrunch in disdain. Ruby's handwriting, sure. But, she'd bet a quarter of her wealth, it was Ren's words. That formal, almost butler tone. Ruby would never be able to write that way.

She didn't bother opening the box. Instead she sent a text to her sister and picked up her precious cargo before heading upstairs to her chambers.

Maybe she'd do what she could to stay in headquarters for the next couple of weeks. After all, she needed to be able to gauge Yang's readiness before handing her her weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kidnapped?

Yang sat in her bed looking through the window. She didn't bother to squint at the glare of sunlight of the snow. Just like she didn't bother to move her position when her father came in with a tray of food.

What was the point?

She couldn't protect her sister. She couldn't protect her team. And at first chance, her team split. Didn't that mean they weren't really friends. They weren't really family.

A crow landed on the branch outside her window. She sat and stared at it as negative thoughts over rode all sense, all emotion, all thought.

A clatter of her father making lunch downstairs broke the silence of the house. A house, that had rarely been silent before. With her and Ruby living under the same roof, things were rarely quiet, let alone silent. But now...

What was the point?

Yang lost herself in her depression, and time slipped by. Bright sunlight shifted and started to wane as they entered twilight. The light soften and sent the forest into an eerie spiral. The light and breeze set deep shadows dancing across the floor.

A loud bang and her father's shout broke her reverie. Yang felt her eyebrow quirk up in confusion and listened to the clatter of feet on the stairs. A moment later, an older version on Weiss was standing in the door frame.

"Hmph!" The white haired heiress stode in, her heels barely making a sound. "I expected something better."

"You can't just barge into my home!" Taiyang strode in, eyes blazing and grabbed the white haired girl by her arm.

"I thought my men were explaining." Winter turned to Taiyang, speaking through clenched teeth. "We have orders from Ironwood to apprehend your daughter and take her in to be fitted with mechanics."

"And I told your men." Taiyang's eyes flared with near hatred. "I don't give a damn what your orders are, you will not be taking my daughter."

"Xiao Long, my orders were clear." WInter gritted, and prepared a propulsion glyph below him. "I will be taking her. And you," her eyes glowed briefly with the activation, "will let go of me."

Through all the fuss, Yang sat in her bed, staring blankly at the people in her room.

 _What's the point?_

Ironwood watched as Special Operative Schnee stride angrily off the bullhead, followed closely by her summoned being, which, shockingly, held Taiyang Xiao Long in a headlock. The men she'd taken with her to the island of Patch limped and groaned as they stepped off to regular ground. Bruises formed on many of their faces and several uniforms showed significant damage.

 _Never piss of Taiyang Xiao Long._

Maybe he should've sent the young Schnee with her sister.

His thoughts petered out as one of his men carried a young woman with long blonde hair in his arms. He couldn't see clearly from the window where he stood in his office, but knew that would be "Yang". If she was more injured than he was informed, Taiyang would need to see to her medical needs before he'd set up the mechanics for her arm.

A couple minutes later and a brisk knock sounded before opening to reveal an irate Winter Schnee and her summoning holding a furious Taiyang Xiao Long. The blonde glared from his position in the choke hold as Specialist Schnee came to attention.

"Sir." At Ironwoods nod, Winter came to parade rest. "Miss Xiao Long is on her way to the infirmary where Dr. Walters is ready for the examination."

Ironwood nodded and gestured for her to release Taiyang. As her summon released the angry blonde and she let it fade, Taiyang slowly straightened. His blue eyes flashed angrily. He held himself stiffly as he glared at Ironwood.

Ironwood took a step closer. "Xiao Long, I'm cashing in a favor." Taiyang's eyebrow twitched but his face stayed in a scowl. "Some information was handed to me in return of giving your daughter an arm."

The irate look on the blondes face slowly eased into confusion. "Who asked of this?"

"I have the record of the communication." Ironwood turned to the screen on his desk. He hoped the blonde huntsman could tell him who the young girl was. "We've verified the information she gave us." Taiyang stepped up beside the stuffy general. "If she's trying to become an information broker, she's placing herself in a very dangerous position."

Ironwood activated the recording.

Taiyang stiffened in shock as his youngest daughter's face came on screen. Listening to her voice, watching some unknown emotion glint in her normally soft silver eyes, watching her tear up slightly at something off screen; it all had his breath hitching as an invisible weight settled on his chest.

Taiyang didn't wait for the recording to finish before he turned and grabbed the general by his collar. "Where is she?!"

"General!" Winter started to activate a glyph when Ironwood held up his hand to signal her to wait.

"You know who she is?"

Blue eyes glinted dangerously, "She's my daughter" his clenched teeth made the comment muffled so only Ironwood heard him.

James' dark eyes hardened as he looked into the blue of one of the best huntsmen Vale had seen. "I thought the blonde was your daughter."

"Yang is my daughter with Raven." Taiyang tracked his eyes back to the recording, "Ruby is my daughter with Summer."

"Specialist Schnee, cue the volume for the marked time."

"Yes Sir." Winter moved behind the two men. Taiyang didn't release the general's collar but turned halfway to look at the recording.

Ruby looked startled and pensive as her voice suddenly rang out, _"If you find the scroll to be sufficient of a trade, I'd like you to go to Patch and give Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xiao Long a chance at a mechanical arm."_

Taiyang's heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"She traded valuable information for your daughter." Taiyang let go of Ironwood and turned to fully face the recording. "Who is she?"

"She's my daughter." Taiyang reached out and placed his hand on the screen above her cheek. "My little girl." He activated the cued time in the recording again, _"If you find the scroll to be sufficient of a trade, I'd like you to go to Patch and give Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xiao Long a chance at a mechanical arm."_ "She's my daughter too, why would she say it like that?"

" _Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xiao Long"_

"I suppose the question is," Tai turned to the Schnee in the room, her blue eyes wary. "Does she think something different?" She turned partially towards the screen so she could see the silver eyes of the little street urchin. "What gave her reason to assume that you only had one daughter?'

Yang sat on the edge of the bed the soldier had set her on. They had examined her. Her arm. Her stump. She was told that everything looked healthy and they could proceed as soon as her father came.

 _Healthy_

How could anyone think she was healthy with a stump? She was hurt, not healthy.

Soft voices reached her across the room. The soldier from earlier nodded before moving towards her. He knelt down to look into her eyes.

His soft brown eyes under his visor showed sorrow and sympathy. His nose had been broken at one point in his life, as it held a slight crook near the middle. His pale skin was freckled under the shadow of the helmet.

"Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang focused on his eyes. His smile sad.

"I'm going to take you to your father and General Ironwood, okay?"

Yang just shrugged as the young man picked her up in his arms. Wrapped protectively in his arms, Yang couldn't help think about Summer. Her step mom would always wrap them up when they didn't feel good. That same protectiveness eaked from the young man carrying her.

She let her mind wander as the soldier walked calmly down the dimly lit hallway. His steps were smooth, naturally adjusting his gait to avoid jostling her. Not that she would notice.

Kyler, the young soldier, looked down at the precious cargo in his arms. He'd been in the room when the transmission had come through for the general. He'd seen the transmission and the reactions of all involved from start to finish. He knew that the small sprite of a girl that had bargained for the beauty in his arms. He just didn't know why.

A blush made its way up his cheeks as he watched the shadows fall across her face. The girl was heartbreaking but that hadn't detracted from her beauty. Whatever had happened to her had sent her into a deep depression, which emphasised her sad lilac eyes. Her sunshine hair shadowed her face and curled enticingly against her cheek.

Kyler swallowed a lump in his throat. He shouldn't be thinking about her beauty. He looked back up and focused his attention at the end of the hallway. He was about to walk into a deadly situation.

He'd been at the house in Patch and had taken part in the fight to subdue Huntsman Xiao Long. And was not looking forward to walking into a room with all three powerful huntsmen.

Huntsman Taiyang Xiao Long, Special Officer Winter Schnee, and General James Ironwood.

Xiao Long was known for his anger and passion on the battlefield. His semblance resembled hells fire. Swallowing those that attacked him in avenging fire, not many were able to land critical hits on him. He had a large supply of aura but more often than not he didn't bother using any of it, allowing his enormous strength to easily win his battles.

Special Officer Schnee built her reputation on her cold calculations. Her ability to think out each scenario in battle. Her cool headedness in preparing glyphs under enormous pressure. Her strengths covered whatever weaknesses she may have. And whatever weaknesses she did have were well hidden under her bland reactions.

And, General Ironwood, who stood above most others. His control of every possible situation. His knowledge and his ability to break down his enemies abilities and weaknesses is what propelled him to be a General in the Altesian army. He demanded respect by being willing to fight the fights his men couldn't and holding them all to such high expectations.

Kyler stopped outside the door. He looked down at the young girl once more before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Enter"

Kyler swallowed the lump in his throat before opening the door. "Excuse me sir but you requested I bring Miss Xiao Long?"

' _Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xio Long'_

The sound of the the young girls voice from the recording stopped Kyler in his tracks. The girl in his arms flinched.

' _a chance at a mechanical arm.'_

The blonde whipped her head up to look at the screen. Her father hunched over the screen as he stared at the young girl that had spoken.

"Ruby?" the quiet whisper came from his precious cargo in his arms. She tried sitting up in his arms, struggling slightly. "Ruby?!" her voice escalated, as did her struggles. "RUBY?!"

The recording restarted from the cue, _"If you find the scroll to be sufficient of a trade, I'd like you to go to Patch and give Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xio Long a chance at a mechanical arm."_

The blondes struggles ceased. "Wh-what?" her voice trembled.

General Ironwood stepped over to Kyler and Yang. "Miss Xiao Long," Ironwood signalled Kyler to set her on her feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your,...sister…, asked that I afford you the chance of getting your arm back." General Ironwood looked back to her father, "I am sorry but I must ask, do you know where she is?"

Yang looked at her sister on the recording as her father replayed it again before staring up into the gray eyes of the General. "I don't know where Ruby is." Yang gripped onto the soldier behind her. "I don't know where she was going...but" Yang's father looked at her sharply. "I know who she went with."

"May I ask who?"

Yang looked down at the quiet question from the General. "Team JNPR" she sighed, "Or rather, what's left of them."

"Team JNPR?"

"Yea, Jaune's team. She-" Yang was cut off when the door slammed open.

"YANG!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Back in the Game (Mini-Chapter)

"Team JNPR?"

"Yea, Jaune's team. She-" Yang was cut off when the door slammed open.

"YANG!"

White streaked in front of the General.

"Weiss! What in Grimm's hell are you doing interrupting this meeting?!" Winter's face took on an indignant look.

Weiss had wrapped her arms around Yang. Her head buried in her bust as she trembled in her friend's embrace.

"Yang" her voice whimpered out of her. "You're okay."

Yang slowly wrapped her arm around the white haired girl. Her hand trembling as she laid it on the white hair.

"General Ironwood." Yang looked back up into the General's eyes. "If I tell you what I know, you'll be able to find her? You'll bring her back to us?"

Ironwood stared at the two girls in front of him. A Schnee and a Xiao Long. Not only friends, but close enough to hug. In a close enough relationship, to seek comfort. To give comfort. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure she's safe."

Yang nodded. "Jaune's team." Yang continued as Weiss looked down at her pouch, "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

" _If you find the scroll to be sufficient of a trade, I'd like you to go to Patch and give Taiyang's daughter, Yang Xiao Long a chance at a mechanical arm."_

Both girls froze as they looked to the screen. Yang tightened her hold on the smaller girl as she watched her dad stare at the image of her little sister.

"Yang?" Weiss's quiet voice brought her gaze back to her teammate.

"My sister...she paid you for a mechanical arm?" Yangs voice was rife with pain as she asked. At Ironwoods nod she looked down at the stump. "Why'd she ask you?"

Ironwood stared long and hard at the girls bowed head. But when she looked up, he saw a trace of red in her lilac eyes and he knew how to manipulate her.

Slowly, Ironwood took off his gloves. "Because I'll be able to help you understand your limits once it's installed."

Yang sucked in a short breath as she watched the metal of his hand move as smoothly as his flesh one. The dull light of the room glinted off the shiny metal of his knuckles as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fingers.

"How long would rehab take?" Weiss's quiet question jolted Yang's eyes back to the generals.

"That," The General stated quietly, never taking his eyes from Yang, "would depend on Miss Xiao Long."

Yang nodded before looking up at the screen where her baby sister's face replayed. She looked tired. And sad. Ruby wasn't meant to look tired or sad. She was meant to be smiling and laughing. Yang closed her eyes for a moment before looking back to the General. "You'll look for her in the meantime?"

"We already have scouts and techs looking for her but now we'll include the others you mentioned in the search parameters."

Yang nodded. "What do you need me to do before we get started?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Blood bath

Ruby didn't know how long they would have to investigate the current town.

Zaplata was showing signs of pre-abandonment. It's buildings starting to crumbling, the lack of people and animals, and it's dry fields all told that people were starting to move towards the relief cities. Moving to a safer haven.

After entering the Kingdom of Acadia, the team hadn't been receiving much luck. There'd been both grimm and human ambushes for the last week or so and their energy was starting to flag. It was dumb luck at all they'd managed to find this town and now it looked like they wouldn't find information or rest.

Ruby closed her eyes and let her head fall back. The bench beneath her and the sun beating down on her was enough to relax her tired muscles for just a moment. The group had split up into sectors to search for answers. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, Ruby's western sector had been abandoned farms. Buildings and fields ravaged by grimm and ruffians passing. Stripped of life, and an echo of sadness lingering in the air, Ruby had found nothing on her search.

Nora's voice drifted towards her along with a series of giggles. Ruby opened her eyes and watched as Nora, walking backward, lead a small group of children. Raising an eyebrow, Ruby stood and started over.

Nora turned and smiled at Ruby before gesturing to the kids. "These guys think they may have seen something."

"Nee-san says yer looking for a guy wearin a white mask." A little boy with shaggy brown hair asked. When Ruby crouched down to his level, his blue eyes jerked to a little girl next to him. They both had startling blue eyes surrounded by a sea of freckles. Their tan skin was smudged and both their tiny bodies were covered in ragged clothing. "We didn't see a guy wearin a mask but we did see a lady."

When the boys eyes met Ruby's she smiled, "Would you be able to pick her out of a picture?"

The boy shrugged and again looked back to the little girl. The other children were all still talking to Nora, telling her their stories from "when the monsters came."

The little girl grabbed the boys hand and nodded quietly. He turned back to Ruby. "I guess so…"

"You don't need to worry." Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll. "You just look and if the lady isn't in any of the pictures, that's okay. I don't want you to think you'll be in trouble if you don't do this. We're just trying to find someone."

They both nodded this time as Ruby turned her scroll towards them. Slowly she started to scroll through her pictures, starting with students from Beacon before moving into contestants from the Vytal Festival, and moving into the known White Fang members.

The little girl tugged on her brother's arm. "Wait." The girl gestured making Ruby go back to the previous picture. "Tha one."

Ruby turned the scroll towards her to see who'd been in town recently and was mildly irritated at what she saw.

"Can I ask where was it you saw her and what she was doing?" She kept her voice even.

The little girl tugged on her brother's arm again as she stepped forward. Shyly, she leaned into Ruby's side and whispered quietly in her ear.

" _She came through the night befo the monsters. She walked inta my friends home and when she came back out Lydia and her mama followed befo leavin. A whole bunch a people left that night."_

Ruby pursed her lips in thought. Carefully, she ran her hand through the little girls hair. "Do you know what direction they left in?" at the girl's head shaking, Ruby sighed before smiling at the little siblings. "Thank You for telling me." She said quietly.

Ruby stood. Her thoughts whirling trying to figure out what she could've been doing here. And it seemed as though she led people out of town and to safety. But if that had been the case, why hadn't she taken all the children?

"Ruby?"

Nora's voice jolted her out of her musings. She watched as the children ran down the street laughing, and waving at the two huntresses. She waved back before turning her scroll towards Nora.

"Emerald."

The others met up with her and Nora at the edge of town where they shared similar stories of not finding any information before Ruby brought up the little girl that had seen Emerald. Her friends reactions fell in line with hers: shocked, angry, and confused.

"Why?"

Ruby looked at Ren. "Why, what?"

Ren slid his gaze to encompass the small, debilitated town. "We're all wondering it," Ren crouched down and started drawing the town in the dirt. "Why did she take certain families and leave others?" Slowly, Ren drew in each of the sectors and the homes and businesses. "We need to find out which people left with Emerald."

Ruby nodded. "Leave that to me." She took a step towards town, her cloak suddenly snapping in a wind that wasn't there. Her eyes glinted like polished steel. "Keep your scroll handy!"

With a small puff of dust and a few scattered rose petals, Ruby disappeared.

"What is she doing?"

Ren looked to his leader. Jaune's blue eyes, always sad, looked to his scroll in confusion. "She's infusing her aura into the empty homes to activate the aura left behind from the families." Ren looked down to his own scroll as it beeped signalling an incoming picture. He downloaded it and marked an X through one of his drawn houses. "It's a well known tracking method to test degraded aura. If we fuse aura into each of the empty homes we'll get a reaction. We're looking for a specific degradation of aura reaction."

"And we're looking for degradation on the same amount as the grimm's, right?!" Nora's flapping arms kicked up a slight wind above Ren's head that he seemed to ignore.

"Ah, in theory, anyway."

Jaune smiled sadly at his two teammates before looking towards town. "It's good to have a leader with a wide skill set."

"Jaune." Blue eyes met quiet violet. "You'll always be our team leader."

"Yea!" more arm flaps ensued, "Ruby's an amazing friend and an awesome teammate! And she may be acting as leader right now, but you are our team leader! You're the leader of team JNPR."

Jaune looked down as his fists clenched. "We aren't JNPR anymore." His jaw tightened as he swallowed loudly. "A team leader wouldn't let one of his teammates die."

"Jaune…" Nora's voice was almost a whimper in comparison to her normal loud.

He felt tears build and start to spill as he thought of his missing partner. Her confidence a constant warmth to the team, and her smile was steady encouragement to keep going. Jaune turned and walked a little ways off to pull himself together.

"Nora," Ren's quiet voice halted the step the normally manic redhead had taken towards their fallen leader. "Let him be for now." She looked back to Ren, her green eyes filled with tears of her own. Slowly her gaze slid down and away as she nodded in defeat.

And wasn't that their problem, Ren mused. They were a defeated team. They were all from defeated teams. A member of theirs had been killed in action, and Ruby's was scattered. Their teams were broken in the worst ways but they were trying to come together. They were trying to be a new team.

Unfortunately, emotional injuries were a large part of keeping a team from meshing.

A rose petal drifted past his vision and dust puffed up beside him. His violet eyes jolted up to meet silver. And the smile she brought was like a balm on a fresh burn.

"Ren!"

He was frozen for a moment before a small smile twisted his lips. He looked down to his scroll and marked the map accordingly. Nora came over and leaned on his shoulder as he marked the last house.

"What's the big picture?"

Violet, Green and Silver stared down and the drawing in the dirt. There was in fact a pattern, but none of them were able to quite figure it out.

"Mah…" Ren lifted his scroll and took a snapshot of the drawing. "If we can't figure it out now, we'll have to think of it on and off later." Ren stood and stretched his back before looking to Ruby. Their tiny temporary leader. The youngest girl in the class. And the strongest spirit he knew. "Did you feel anything off when you were using your aura?"

"In the houses you mean?" at Ren's nod she looked to Nora sadly before looking back into Ren's eyes. "Yes, but I think Jaune needs to be present for this."

"Ruby?"

"Please Nora, I think it's something that everyone needs to hear and…" Ruby looked down at the drawing before looking out to where Jaune was, "I don't think I'll be able to calmly discuss it twice."

"I'll get Jaune."

Nora ran off and Ren closed the distance between Ruby and himself. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Mhmm" Ruby's bright silver eyes dulled. Her happiness seeming to drip from her like blood from an open wound. "Probably."

Ren closed his eyes. Just how much more could they take when they were already broken.

"What happened?"

Jaune's voice brought a quiet squeak from Ruby as Ren turned to face Jaune and Nora.

"I felt a familiar aura while I was in those houses." Ruby forced herself to say it fast, like a bandaid being ripped off. "Obviously, we know it was Emerald." Ruby stepped in front of Jaune, deliberately making her a target for his anger. "It was the same aura that pulsed at the end of Penny and Pyrrha's match."

Ruby went silent for a moment. She wanted her words to make it through their pain. It needed to get through the heart, to the brain so they could process what that meant. But, they were all so silent. The tension in the air overwhelmed her and she couldn't help but lower her gaze.

Just as suddenly as the silence overtaking them though, so did the noise.

A scream sounded from the eastern edge of the town, jolting them all into awareness. In a fingersnap they all had their weapons in their hands and they were racing into town.

Several large Beowolves lead the charge as grimm started to swarm the town in droves. Ursa and Boarbatusks flooded from the trees while Nevermore's and Griffon's swooped from the sky.

They swarmed into the town like water flooding into a pipe. Going after the few humans that were present to feed their hunger.

"Scatter!" Ruby's voice snapped out.

The four of them separated, putting enough space between each other to create a wall of resistance between the grimm and the center of town.

Ruby twirled her scythe in a lazy, irregular pattern around her slicing the closest Ursa and stopping forward movement into the town. She brought her left hand down the haft and shifted her feet slightly to bring Crescent Rose into a horizontal rotation slicing the head off an approaching Beowolf.

Ruby scanned her surroundings in the moment she had free from being attacked. Jaune was holding the center position from a pair of Ursa while Ren and Nora seemed to dance around each other. Ren would fire a stunning shot that kept the grimm in his range immobile for a moment. Long enough for Nora to get into position and land a finishing blow.

Ruby watched as a Beowolf streaked past Jaune and came around at his back. She shifted her weapon into its rifle form and fired a shot into the side of its head before it reached her friend. Continuing the movement from the recoil she turned and fired a couple rounds into the Nevermores and Griffon's that were circling.

They screamed as they fell to the ground, some of them landing on grimm that were racing across the ground.

"Ruby!"

Ruby stepped back into a half spin, bringing her rifle back into her scythe form. She swiped it up as Jaune shield bashed an Ursa towards it's arc. Sliced cleanly in two, she turned into a full rotation adjusting her hand positions so her weapon arced at a sharp angle close to her before swinging outward to cut into a Boarbatusk. She fired a round to propel her scythe through the attacking grimm the rest of the way. Rending through the muscle easily, Crescent Rose continued it's arc, pulling Ruby into a jump that launched her into a small knot of various grimm where she twirled, ripping the monsters to shreds.

"Tornado!" Ruby's voice ripped through the air.

Everything seemed to go quiet for a moment as Nora and Ren finished their blows before jumping back. Jaune backed away slowly leading with his shield to give him some cover.

Ruby firmed her stance before activating her semblance. She sped forward, jumping off forcefully with her toes. Giving herself a twist to her jump, she entered a spin, causing the surrounding air to pull on their surroundings. The wind tunnel grew and enveloped the grimm in the immediate area. Both Nora and Ren fired rounds from their weapons into the edge of the wind tunnel, lighting it up.

Ruby skidded to a halt as the wind tunnel and grimm flew past her into the forest.

The team took a moment to take a breath before turning back to the town and starting after the scragglers. They dispersed. Each taking a section of inhabited town to protect.

Ruby systematically went through the northern part of town. There weren't many grimm on the ground anymore but there were quite a few still in the air. Ruby activated her semblance as she jumped to a roof and then up to a circling Griffon. She brought her scythe down in a wide arc to embed the tip into the Griffon's neck. It screeched as it went into a tight spin trying to rid itself of the human on its back. It swooped into a sharp incline and bucked but it was high enough for Ruby to rip her scythe down it's back severing its left wing in the process. As she leapt off its back into a drop she pointed her toes and switched her weapon to the rifle once again. Taking the opportunity to fire on a wide range of air grimm she opened fire, using the recoil of her weapon to turn her as needed.

She landed in a crouch, her right hand extended behind her while her left braced against the ground. The grimm she'd fired on were already dissolving as she straightened.

Ruby looked around and pulsed her aura to help her sense any remaining grimm. When she didn't feel any in her area she moved towards the center of town. She'd sit on the bell tower and pick off any flyers she could get in range.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and shot a quick message to her friends to let her know where she'd be.

She ran towards the center, casually swinging her rifle over her shoulder as she made her approach. As she got closer, she saw the children from earlier enter a larger building. She'd have to make sure to keep the grimm from that particular building. She didn't want them to get hurt on accident.

Ruby used her semblence to get to the top of the bell tower and got into a lower position to help herself brace. She then began scanning the horizon, picking off the ariel grimm. She made sure she rotated at a constant speed to get the full three hundred and sixty degrees. She kept her hand steady as she adjusted the angle of her barrel and the grip of her hand but kept her weight evenly distributed and stayed light on her feet.

She was into her third turn when she heard a scream behind her. Ruby jerked back around in time to see Nora fly into a building. The wall crumbled under the speed and weight of her body. Dust rose in clouds from the impact sight and the wall crumbled at the edges. A muffled cry came from the depth of the dust cloud, tensing Ruby's muscles.

A screech sounded and Ruby saw a King Taijitu launch itself at Nora. Ruby fired a round at the giant snake but it swiped it's tail in front of the shot rendering it useless. It's flight was uninterrupted as it aimed for the ginger...and by default the children that were hiding behind.

Ruby activated her speed one more time, and launched herself in front of Nora. She focused her speed on just her weapon as she swung it to parry the giant snakes fangs. It's head whipped up and away, "Nora, we need to get it to the bell tower!" but that gave the tail momentum to swing around and land a solid hit on Ruby. She went flying and landed hard in some trees.

"Ruby!" Nora's voice echoed throughout the town. She turned her angry, manic, green eyes to the snake grimm. "You'll pay FOR THAAAAAT!" She screamed as she jumped toward the grimm bringing magnhild around to smash into the side of it's head. Nora deployed a series of grenades at impact and used reverse momentum to swing the opposite direction. The King Taijitu recoiled and curled in on itself for a moment before launching itself back at Nora. Nora jumped up and flipped back towards the bell tower. She had to draw it in.

It hissed and bared its fangs before launching at Nora again. She sidestepped and placed herself right in front of one of the legs of the tower. When the snake launched itself again Nora dodge amongst the legs and up to the bell. When the Taijitu proved to be tangled, Nora swung Magnhild down on the top of the bell with all her might.

It rang, sending the grimms death knell throughout the town as the tower collapsed burying the snake in wood and metal.

Nora landed roughly. Her ears kind of ached but she'd taken care of the snake, now it was time to get the kids to safety. She looked up and saw Ruby wobble out of the trees. They met up half way before continuing to the building.

"How many were in there?"

"Only three hid behind me when I crashed through."

Ruby nodded stiffly. The girls started to climb through the wreckage towards the huddled forms that had stayed at the edge of one of the still standing walls. Ruby scooped up the youngest, humming and swinging the little freckled girl to soothe her crying while Nora caught the two little boys in her arms before sliding them expertly to her back for a double piggyback ride.

"Was there anyone else in here with you?" Ruby's soft voice broke through the whimpers from the children as they started out of the crumbled building. The little girl in her arm shook her head as she looked up into the soft silver eyes of her savior.

Nora jumped down to the ground before looking over shoulder. "Better hold on!" She said with a grin before racing off making zooming noises as she swerved with her precious cargo.

Ruby landed gracefully, the little girls in her arms looking longingly after Nora. "Wanna race?"

"But she's already gone." Her tiny voice floated up uncertainly.

"We can still win...it's only fair I give Nora a handicap when racing anyway."

When the little girl looked back to the silver there was joy and laughter reflected in the silver depths she couldn't help but smile. At her nod, Ruby activated her semblance. She sped long enough to come abreast with Nora, where both her and her charge stuck their tongues out at the ginger and her two passengers before speeding away again.

"No fair! Ruby~!"

Jaune watched Ruby flash back into town for the last of the children. They had gathered everyone at the entrance of the decimated town and were trying to instill some kind of order.

While Ruby raced through town looking for the last of the survivors and missing children (they'd found out they were missing 14 of them), Nora kept the children together and off to the side, doing a bit of first aid where necessary and telling fantasy stories of her becoming Queen and smiting all grimm in the world. They giggled and swarmed around the ginger of their group, leaning into her as she stroked soothing balm over their boo-boos.

John smiled. He wished he was there instead of trying to rally the adults into a semi productive group. And he'd bet anything that Ren wished he was in Nora's boots as well. He watched as Ren spoke into his scroll, tensely, demanding, in his way, that city hunters be deployed to provide protection for the citizens. A fine line started to form between the normally peaceful violet eyes, that spoke of frustration rarely felt.

A rose petal flew past his sight signalling the last of their rag-tag team had rejoined them. Jaune looked back towards Nora to see Ruby stumble slightly as she carefully eased down a little boy from her back.

He frowned. It wouldn't do to have her aura so low. There wasn't even the faint glow to her skin anymore to signal the shield they kept up around themselves at all times.

Ruby said something to the children that had all of them, and Nora, laughing hysterically as she turned and walked towards him. Her tiny frame wavered briefly as she covered the distance. She'd pushed herself too hard bringing the survivors to their location. He noted, as she came closer, she had a vicious bruise starting at her left cheek bone and there was a scratch on her upper right arm that looked like it had bled slightly.

"Everything okay?"

Jaune nodded at Ruby. When she had spoken she'd garnered the attention of several of the adults. "Their trying to figure out which city would be best for them to go to." Jaune cut his eyes towards the adults and let a small sneer (as he'd been practicing) grace his lips. "Apparently they can't decide if they want to be lazy or useless."

Ruby stumbled over his choice of words. Over the last few months, they'd been teaching themselves to act differently around the general public. It wouldn't do to have their true personalities be well known to any possible White Fang affiliation. But still, hearing the words come out of Jaune, while his eyes were still so sad, was mind blowing. It also served as a reminder that she was suppose to be playing the part of a meek little slave.

Ruby sighed. "It's fine." Jaune's quiet voice jolted her back to awareness. "I don't think it matters right now anyway." Ruby nodded and turned back towards the townsfolk. In her best "calm the frantic citizens" voice she tried rallying the sense of duty to at least the children.

That was the main difference between him, their broken leader, and her their fierce one. Ruby kept things simple but she was always planning. She was always thinking about a future step. And she was always pushing others to focus on what was most important.

The children.

It was something that drove her. Being able to protect the future generation, as she put it, was protecting how the world was going to be in the next ten years.

Often, while standing next to Ruby, he felt ashamed of himself. Not only because when he compared himself to the younger tiny girl he came up short. But, also, when she spoke of protecting the future, all he could think about is Pyrrah.

She'd be so disappointed in him. But he loved her. And she was gone. He couldn't help it if she was the focus of most of his thoughts. He let himself bring her image to the forefront of his mind, submerging himself in the memory of her presence. All the late nights where she stayed up past studying time to help him learn to fight. All the laughs in the cafeteria with the team smiling at something either they did or something team RWBY did. The desperate kiss right before she shoved him in the locker.

He desperately wanted to turn back time and avoid Beacon's blood bath.

"Jaune!"

His body was shoved off center and he felt himself falling at incredible speed.

A high pitch whistle. A thud.

"Ruby!"

Nora's voice, frantic, cut through all the other sensations. Jaune focused on his hyper little friend to see her fall back. Piercing her shoulder, was a black arrow. Blood flew in an arc as she fell back.

He landed hard, rolling clumsily into stand he turned to look at the forests edge. What was there had his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

Nora came up beside him and he heard Ren behind him speaking to Ruby. Together they faced a group of armed White Fang members. Their white grimm masks reflecting the light angrily as they stood with their weapons pointing at the group.

And the only thought that filtered through before he drew Crocea Mors from its sheath, was that this was going to be a bloodbath.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Protection (Mini Chapter)

Ren looked over his shoulder to see how Nora and Jaune were doing before returning his gaze immediately to the small girl under his hands. Her blood was so hot it burned his skin but she was deathly pale and shaking like she was cold. _Shock_

Ruby whimpered quietly under his hand while he surveyed the damage. The arrow had plunged into the top of her shoulder, dangerously close to the apex of her neck and shoulder. It hadn't gone through to her back which means it had hit something inside her to stop its momentum.

He eased her onto her right side to look at the back of her neck. When he didn't see any discoloration, he breathed a sigh of relief. He ran his hands along the back of her shoulder, pressing to see if he could feel the tip of the arrow. When he felt the hardness under her skin as well as heard her whimper he knew he'd found it. He turned her a bit more and knelt behind her, bracing her on his knees.

Ren leaned over her. Looking into her eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"

Ruby's eyes widened. She gave one trembling gasp then nodded.

Ren pushed and Ruby screamed.

Yang watched dispassionately as the doctor wrapped a tourniquet three inches above the end of her stump. Weiss hovered above her anxiously as the nurse hooked up her heart rate monitor and IV.

She was getting an arm.

An arm her sister had paid for. Weiss said she was staying with Yang until she was even done with the physical therapy because Ruby asked her to do something.

Ruby was taking care of her. She was the big sister. So how had she fallen so low that her baby sister was scrambling to take care of her?

"Miss Xiao Long?" When Yang looked at the doctor, he continued. "We'll be attaching the port first. We'll make a lateral incision and start by connecting your muscle tissue to the fiber board. We'll then start fusing the bone and skin to the port itself." At Yangs nod he continued, "Please remember, the port must stay clean and un-irritated. The faster it heals the faster we can get your new arm attached."

"No problem Doc, I'm sure Weiss will lend a hand."

Weiss smacked her hand into her face and the pun from her blonde bimbo of a teammate. A quiet groan escaped her and Yang chuckled from her position on the table.

"Hmm." The doctor gave them both a quiet smile, "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!"

The doctor placed a mask over her face and told her to breathe. As the room faded from her vision, she thought she heard a scream.

Ren quickly pulled the arrow from Ruby's back and started to wrap compression bandages around her shoulder. His hands shook as he reached up to feel for her heartbeat. Her breathing was ragged and her skin slick with sweat but her eyes were open and clear.

"Ruby?"

"Mrm." Ruby nodded jerkily, "I'm kay."

Ren finished wrapping her bandage before picking her up and putting her under the safety of one of the trees. "I'm going to help Nora and Jaune, will you be okay here?"

"Go."

Ren nodded and headed towards the front lines with his friends.

He fired a shot from Storm Flower that intercepted a White Fang member before he was able to reach Jaune with his attack. He came up between them. They needed to hold a line between the enemy and their fallen comrade.

"How's she?"

Ren spared Jaune a glance, "It'll take some time to heal but she'll be okay." Ren glared at some of the White Fang members who held long range weapons. "She'll need some attention after this."

Jaune nodded stiffly before launching into a shield bash at the closest group. His hands were slick with sweat and his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't lose another friend. He couldn't be so weak that his friends were always getting hurt protecting him. First Pyrrah...no. Ruby would be fine. He couldn't think like that.

Jaune braced for an attack before parrying and slicing into the faunus in front of him. He would do anything in his power to protect. That why they were hunters.

Because they were the ones that could protect the world.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Slowly, Yang forced her eyes open. The heart rate monitor beside her breaking the silence that permeated the room.

Yang shifted to sit up and had a bolt of lightning shoot through her stump. She cried out and curled in on herself.

"Yang!" Cool hands reached for her shoulders and pushed her to lay down again. "You need to stay still."

Weiss's blue eyes blazed as they latched on to Yang's lilac ones. And just that look. The normal 'Weiss is pissed look' was enough to ease some of her guilt.

Weiss was truly alright. Even though she was taken away from the team. Even though Yang didn't fight like Ruby to find their teammates, Weiss was okay. Yang reached up to tug on a strand of white. "You know which sister you're talking to right?" Weiss reached up and smacked Yang's hand away. "I have no problem staying still and sleeping the day away."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. Yang to a look at her teammate as she moved back to her seat, mumbling under her breath about dumb blondes and bimbos.

"So, you seem to be hovering more than usual." Yang winked at her. "I know I'm just too good to not look at but please, you're embarrassing me."

When Weiss just started into her eyes she felt herself crumbling.

"Why'd the dolt leave without you?"

"Don't you mean, why didn't I go with her?' When Weiss shrugged, Yang looked up at the ceiling. "I was stuck."

"Stuck?"

"Ever since I woke up with no right arm, I haven't been able to really...feel." Weiss moved over to the edge of Yang's bed. Slowly she put her hand in Yang's. "It felt like I was behind a wall, while everyone else was just moving like normal. And no one was noticing or caring that I was trapped."

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Weiss narrowed her eyes at her teammate. "We're all trapped behind our own personal walls." Her grip changed, drawing Yangs gaze down to stare incredulously at their hands. With their fingers twined and their palms flat together she was able to feel the smaller girls heart beat. "We get lucky sometimes though, and find holes in the walls that our friends can squeeze into. But, unless you help pull them through, who's to say that they won't get stuck too."

Yang nodded as tears filled her eyes. Weiss squeezed her hand before continuing.

"As huntresses, our team becomes our family. It's our job as teammates to protect each other."

Yes, that was their job. As teammates. As sisters...they needed to protect each other.

Black hair blew in front of amber eyes as the young girl stared out over the decimated city. Her ears, uncovered, twitched at the littlest sound. Her hand was held loose near her waist. Near her weapon.

 _I'll protect them from him._

 **Author's note: I know I kind of jumped back and forth but I wanted to get across the point of everyone's stories are continuing at a steady pace and none of them are easy. I also wanted to get the point across that some people may have needed a reminder of why it was they became hunters. When something bad happens sometimes, as humans, we forget the reason why we do what we do. Jaune and Yang are having a rough time of it...rougher than the others. Also, the last point I'd like to make, is not everyone in the same profession have the same reason for following that career choice.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
